Potret Hitam Putih
by Kenzeira
Summary: Selembar foto merupakan satu-satunya bukti kenangan yang akan terus membekas dalam perjalanan hidup Dazai. Canon. [Odasaku/Dazai]


**Disklaimer** : Bungou Stray Dogs milik **Asagiri Kafuka** dan **Harukawa Sango**. Saya  tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain kesenangan belaka.

 **Peringatan** : Light-BL/Friendship—silakan tafsirkan sendiri; **Odasaku/Dazai**. Canon. Diambil dari sudut pandang Odasaku.

* * *

 **POTRET HITAM PUTIH**

 **Story by Kenzeira**

* * *

 _Manusia takut pada kematian, namun pada akhirnya mereka mati juga. Kematian terus menghantui orang-orang di kota dan dalam karya sastra. Tapi yang demikian itu sebetulnya merupakan kejadian istimewa di kehidupan yang tak mampu dicegah._ _ **Itulah yang kuinginkan**_ _._ [1]

Kalimat yang diucapkan dengan nada rendah, nyaris terdengar seperti berbisik. Diakhiri permintaan yang tampaknya terdengar konyol seakan segenap kalimat-kalimat penting nan puitis tersebut hanyalah berupa gurauan semata; nah, bartender-san, bolehkah aku memesan sebotol minuman berisi deterjen?

Ketika orang-orang menghindari kematian, lelaki itu justru tak sabar ingin cepat-cepat menjemputnya. Barangkali karena kehidupan ini sungguh menjemukan atau kegiatan bunuh-membunuh sudah tidak lagi menyenangkan atau justru semua hal itu terjadi dan melesat cepat seumpama mimpi tak bertepi—seperti tak nyata, lantas setiap napas yang dia embuskan itu tak lebih dari sekadar tiupan angin yang menggoyangkan dedaunan. Tidak ada arti. Tidak ada makna, hidup cuma hidup saja. Lahir, ya, lahirlah. Mati, ya, matilah. Tiada orang peduli.

Kadang aku bertanya-tanya, apa yang bikin Dazai sebegitu bernafsu ingin mati. Apakah segenap rutinitas dan uang dan darah yang mengotori berkas-berkas dan kicauan burung atau pemandangan semesta alam dari dalam jendela sudah tidak lagi menarik atensinya. Ataukah yang demikian itu sebetulnya sudah lama dia rasakan, resapi, selami, namun kenyataan membawanya pada kesimpulan abadi; bahwa dia tidak menemukan apa yang dicari hingga sampailah ia pada keinginan menggebu-gebu untuk bunuh diri.

Atau justru Dazai teramat takut kematian merenggut paksa dirinya di saat dia sedang berada pada puncak kenikmatan hidup, maka, dia memilih untuk mati di kala hari-hari berlari seumpama angin yang melesat dan tak meninggalkan apa-apa selain rasa hambar.

Tapi Dazai masih ingin mencari alasan buat hidup. Begitulah kenapa dia menjadi bagian dari Mafia Pelabuhan. Begitulah kenapa aku sedikitnya merasa lega—meski terkadang was-was sebab seringkali dia pulang dalam keadaan terluka dengan perban-perban melilit di sepanjang tubuhnya, tangannya, matanya, kepalanya. Bukan karena ulah musuh, melainkan karena memang dialah yang mencari rasa sakit itu, dia sendiri yang ingin terluka kalau bisa langsung mampus saja.

(Kemudian Ango datang, memintaku untuk memarahi Dazai sebab kelakuannya semakin aneh saja, semakin menantang kematian atau mendekati kematian atau apa pun itu. Jika bisa kepalanya sambil dipukul dengan palu. Dipukul-pukul terus sampai Dazai memohon ampun.)

Nah, tidak mungkin dia memohon ampun. Sebaliknya, dia mungkin malah merasa kegirangan sambil berpikir betapa menyenangkan andai kata kehidupannya berakhir di tanganku dan palu dan pukul-pukul seperti memaku. Perbincangan demi perbincangan mengalir tak tentu arah. Kadang menyenggol kasus-kasus dari masing-masing tugas, kadang sekadar mengomentari hujan atau rasa anggur merah yang entah kenapa terasa tidak sedap lagi.

(Kemudian kilatan lampu kamera mengenai mata kami semua hingga lahirlah selembar potret hitam putih penuh kenangan.)

Katanya, barangkali tidak akan pernah datang lagi kesempatan untuk menciptakan kenangan melalui selembar foto di Bar Lupin selain hari itu. Karena salah satu dari kami akan pergi jauh—jauh sekali, tak ada siapapun yang bisa menjangkau.

Seakan berjalan di tengah malam saat seluruh manusia terlelap dibuai mimpi sementara orang-orang berkemampuan khusus harus terjaga demi menuntaskan tugas-tugas, membunuh satu demi satu musuh sampai tumbang tak bersisa dan hanya dia sendiri yang berdiri menantang langit hitam tanpa bintang yang ada cuma bulan menggantung bulat dan besar seperti hendak jatuh menimpa bangunan-bangunan kota. Barangkali demikian aku merasakan semua ini, kehidupan tak henti-henti, darah di sepanjang trotoar jalan, baku-tembak, bau mesiu mengudara.

 _Odasaku, kau tentu tahu apa gunanya senjata api._

Tentu saja; untuk menyelamatkan diri sendiri dari kematian—atau menyelamatkan teman-teman. Sebab manusia sebetulnya hidup untuk menyelamatkan diri sendiri. Hanya sedikit dari mereka yang mengorbankan nyawa buat teman-teman, buat keluarga, kekasih, anak-anak tak berdosa. Tapi aku juga tak mengelak fungsi senjata api yang sebenar-benarnya; yakni untuk membunuh. Namun aku yang sekarang sudah tidak lagi bisa membunuh, karena sehabis perseteruan dan pertarungan melelahkan ini usai, aku mau duduk saja di dekat jendela, memandang laut di luar sana yang ombaknya menderu-deru ditemani secangkir kopi dan pena serta kertas dalam genggaman.

Aku mau menuliskan kisah hidup seseorang. Aku ingin memberitahu dunia bahwa peperangan tidak akan melahirkan kemenangan sesungguhnya. Aku juga ingin Dazai tahu, bahwa untuk mati, setidaknya dia perlu hidup dan memberi arti entah untuk diri sendiri atau untuk teman seperjuangan atau malah lebih bagus untuk seluruh umat manusia. Aku tidak ingin dia mati sia-sia, tanpa hasrat, harapan, kenangan. Lantas terlupakan begitu saja seperti tak pernah lahir. Sebab aku tahu dia hidup untuk menuliskan sejarah seperti juga aku yang hidup untuk merawat generasi yang tersisa dari sisa-sisa pertempuran.

(Tapi semua itu hilang pada akhirnya. Dan aku lupa untuk apa sebenarnya aku hidup.)

Barangkali begini rasanya menjadi Dazai. Hidup ini sudah tidak lagi menyimpan harapan. Segala sesuatu terasa sungguh hambar dan tak berarti, seperti berjalan di tengah malam tadi, menyaksikan orang-orang terbunuh tanpa bisa menyelamatkan. Menyaksikan diri sendiri hancur sampai suara teriakan pun seakan tidak berasal dari mulutku sendiri. Dunia menggema. Aku jatuh tak punya daya. Senjata api sudah tidak lagi bermakna sebab tak ada kehidupan yang tersisa untuk aku selamatkan—tidak bahkan hidupku sendiri.

Kematian … mungkin itulah yang kuinginkan saat ini. Seperti Dazai yang juga menginginkannya. Dunia tidak lagi memberi alasan. Tapi, setidaknya—setidaknya—sebelum semua berakhir, aku harus memberi arti; bahwa Dazai tidak akan pernah menemukan alasan untuk hidup di dunia mafia yang kejam dan dipenuhi darah ini. Bahwa bergabung dengan Mafia Pembunuhan hanya akan membuatnya semakin ingin mati.

Dia harus berubah, seperti aku yang dulu. Bernapas bukan untuk membunuh melainkan untuk menyelamatkan kehidupan lain. Sementara aku … biarlah begini saja. Setidaknya aku cukup bangga dengan kehidupanku sebelumnya, meski pada akhirnya aku tidak menyelamatkan siapa-siapa, meski pada akhirnya aku mati seperti manusia-manusia lain; hilang begitu saja seakan tak pernah lahir. Tapi potret itu barangkali akan terus membekas di perjalanan hidup Dazai yang masih panjang dan tak bertepi.

Aku mati tapi setidaknya aku sudah memberi arti pada satu-satunya teman yang kumiliki di dunia yang sudah sebegini busuk dan hancur ini.[]

* * *

 **3:24 PM – 21 November 2016**

[1] Kalimat ini diucapkan oleh Dazai di episode 1 Bungou Stray Dogs Musim Kedua.


End file.
